


I made a stupid mistake (And I threw it all away)

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking, Guilt, Jealous Michael, Kylex, M/M, Michael Does A Stupid Thing, Past-Malex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Assault, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael realizes Alex is seeing someone else and his jealousy gets the better of him. He does something VERY stupid, something Alex may never forgivePROMPT USED - JEALOUSY
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	I made a stupid mistake (And I threw it all away)

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna put it up here that Michael is drunk, angry, not thinking straight, jealous and crosses a line with Alex. This is a brief scene but it's there and he realizes his mistake, this doesn't make it okay but it does teach him to learn from his mistake.
> 
> Fic Prompt thanks to lilcupcake03 :)

Michael was sitting outside his airstream, beer in hand, his fourth or was it fifth of the night, as he gazed into the flames of the fire pit. They were warm, bright, mesmerizing, but he couldn’t really see or even feel them. His entire body was numb, had been for weeks really, ever since he’d gone by the hospital to collect Max from one of his check-ups and happened upon Alex and Kyle… 

Together… 

Together in Alex’s car. Together in Alex’s car, kissing.

The shock and surprise had hit him instantly. He felt like someone had run into him with the car. The pain had intensified when the two of them separated and he saw the way Alex was smiling.

He hadn’t smiled at Michael like that in a long time… in fact, Alex hadn’t _smiled_ in a long time. It was in that moment that he realized just how unhappy Alex had been up until now.

But seeing him happy and smiling at someone else just cut straight through his heart. He had to turn and walk away before they could see him but in his desperate bid to run, he forgot what he’d actually come to the hospital for and immediately fled back to his truck. He was halfway home when Max called, asking where he was and if he was okay.

He couldn’t tell him that he wasn’t okay, couldn’t tell him why he felt this way so Michael told him he’d been held up at work and suggested he call Isobel instead.

After that day, he’d started seeing Alex and Kyle together a lot. To the untrained eye, they were hanging out as friends. Neither acted overly affectionate, save for the way they looked at each other. If Kyle put his hand on Alex’s lower back as they left the bar, it was him being friendly. When Alex opened a car door for Kyle, it was him asking if he was okay to drive. When Kyle pulled out a chair for Alex, it was him being concerned for his leg when it was troubling him.

Or so everyone thought. Michael seemed to be the only one who _knew_ the truth and it hurt.

He was still staring at the flames when they suddenly went out and he blinked, looked around in confusion, to find Isobel standing beside him with her hands on her hips.

“Come on, get up,” she barked at him.

“No thanks, I’m good,” he replied, holding up his beer.

She snatched it from him and threw the bottle into the trash.

“You’ve been Wallowy McWallowFace for weeks and I’m here to cheer you up,” she stated.

“Hard pass.”

“Come on, Michael, I’m paying, so… Crashdown or Wild Pony, you pick… and before you decide, Maria is out of town with her mom so she won’t be at the Pony,”

He mulled it over for a moment; Isobel had just thrown out his last beer.

“Fine, you win,” he sighed.

“Great, I’ll meet you in the car… make sure you change your shirt.”

***

He regretted his choice of venue the second he stepped in the door and spotted Alex and Kyle sitting together in a booth in the far corner of the bar. It was the most secluded, private spot they could’ve chosen.

Michael sent Isobel to get drinks while he headed to the booth at the opposite side of the room. From here, he had a mostly clear view of their table, were they _actually_ holding hands?

Isobel joined him a moment later and immediately followed his glare to see what or who he was looking at.

“Oh,” she said. “You, uh, noticed that, huh?”

“Well, thanks to Project Shepherd and their dad’s joint vendetta against aliens, they’re best friends again… despite _every_ stereotypical bully move Kyle pulled in high school…”

“High school was a long time ago. People change, they grow up, they mature.”

“If you say they ‘get hotter’ then I’m outta here.”

“You don’t think Alex ‘got hotter’ then?”

Michael turned and looked across the room at Alex, saw him laughing and squirming in the seat. He turned back to Isobel who was gazing at him almost sadly.

“No, he didn’t,” Michael snapped. “He was always perfect to me…”

“Oh, Michael,” she reached for his hand but he pulled away. He didn’t want her pity or her sympathy right now.

“What are they saying to each other?” Michael asked.

“What?”

“Use your powers and eavesdrop on them.”

“What? No!”

“You keep saying you need to practice so try it. Just a quick peek. Is Valenti telling an awful joke or just bragging about him? Come on, Alex is starting to look uncomfortable.”

“How can you even tell?”

“I just can; do it, please?”

He knew she’d cave, she always tried to appease him. Mostly because she knew he’d leave if she didn’t.

“Fine,” she barked. “Come with me though,”

Isobel took Michael’s hand and closed her eyes, gently reaching across the room to slip into Kyle’s mind and read his thoughts.

She immediately wished she hadn’t. It only took a few seconds for her to know exactly what was happening there. Kyle and Alex were on a date, Kyle was having very naughty thoughts about the man sitting opposite him and the reason Alex was beginning to get uncomfortable was because of the remote control in Kyle’s pocket.

“Oh God!” Isobel snapped out of it, grabbed Michael’s drink and downed it in one go. “I didn’t know they were as naughty as I am but damn, I need another drink.”

She sauntered away from the table and Michael watched as she threw herself into the stool at the bar, holding the glass out to Max, demanding a refill to cleanse her brain. He glared at her for a moment before his eyes shifted from the bar to the booth.

Alex was laughing again, shaking his head at something Kyle had said. His tongue flicked across his lips and Michael shifted in his own seat. 

He closed his eyes, took a breath then followed Isobel to the bar. Michael ordered a drink for himself and sat down beside her. He waited for Max to bring him a drink then he slowly sipped it, swirling the glass in his hand. Kyle’s laughter trickled towards them and he was genuinely surprised that neither Kyle or Alex had noticed them yet… too engrossed in their own conversation to care what was happening around them.

Max and Isobel were ignoring him so he was able to watch the couple out the corner of his eye. The way Alex made such beautiful expressions whenever he or the plug moved.

He knew it was wrong but with his telekinesis it was an easy enough task. A simple matter of ‘click’ and he knew it had worked. He’d successfully managed to disrupt the signal from the remote. Michael watched them closely, Kyle seemed to have realized that Alex wasn’t being baited anymore so he focused on picturing the plug in his mind's eye and moved it with his telekinesis.

Alex suddenly gripped the edge of the table and Michael smirked to himself. He raised his glass to his lips, sipping casually while teasingly vibrating the plug. 

Alex’s arm was shaking as he grasped the table and appeared to hiss for Kyle to ‘stop’. Michael stopped to give him a reprieve but each time he saw Kyle’s hand slip into his pocket, _he_ made his move. Alex shifted in the booth, the arousal clear on his face, and a pang shot through Michael’s heart.

Alex was completely at his mercy and he didn’t even know it. The way his tongue flicked over his lips, his eyes fluttered, fingers tugging at the collar of his shirt. Michael wanted to march across the room, hoist him onto the table and reclaim him… But Alex _wasn’t_ his anymore.

The very thought cut him and Michael downed his drink, slammed the glass onto the counter and marched off to the bathroom. He needed a moment to collect himself. He removed his hat and placed it on the sink before he washed his hands. They were shaking, from guilt perhaps?

He hadn’t physically laid a hand on Alex but he felt like he had and it had been wrong to do what he’d done to him.

The door burst open and Alex flew into the bathroom. Michael looked up, their eyes meeting in their reflections of the mirror.

“Guerin?” Alex gasped in surprise.

“Sup, bro?” Michael replied.

“How long have… Did you see…?”

“Who you’re here with?”

Michael turned around and leaned back against the sink, looking at Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex said. “I’m here with Kyle, you know, been, uh, working hard with all the Project Shepherd stuff…”

“So, it’s just casual, huh?” Michael pressed. “You know, just an ex-bully and his former victim reminiscing over old times?”

“Guerin-”

“And the two of you making out in the hospital parking lot was him showing you how to perform CPR?”

“You, uh, know about that?”

“Yeah, you weren’t exactly subtle.”

“I _was_ going to tell you about me and him but it was still new and I figured, you know, it’s none of your fucking business, right?”

“None of my business, huh?”

Michael felt the anger building inside of him. He looked around, making sure they were the only two in the restroom then he moved right into Alex’s personal space. He looked into Alex’s eyes, as he pressed him against the closed door, and saw a hint of uncertainty.

“None of _my_ business?” Michael repeated. “Did you forget all the shit he did to you in high school? That self-obsessed dick only cares about himself,”

“Well, look who’s talking?” Alex snapped. “I poured my heart to you, showed up for you, reupped in the air force to protect you, supported you when you started sleeping with my best friend and now, you’re _judging me_ for being with someone who’s actually been there for me? Who cares about me, who makes me laugh? Makes me feel safe and loved?”

“And aroused?” Michael hissed.

“What the hell are-?”

Michael used his telekinesis to erratically vibrate the plug inside Alex, making him curse from the sudden shock. Anger and fury flashed in Alex’s eyes and he pushed Michael away from him.

“How _dare_ you?” Alex cried. “How fucking _dare_ you!”

Michael didn’t notice the tears in his eyes until Alex had opened the restroom door and was hurrying out. 

“Alex, wait!” Michael called. “I’m _sorry_!”

The door flapped closed behind him, Michael stood frozen by his own shame and he blinked back tears of his own. He turned to the sink and washed his face, trying to erase the evidence of his sudden guilt. He grabbed his hat and put it back on his head before returning to the bar.

Michael’s heart sank as he realized both Alex and Kyle were gone, the booth they’d been sitting at was empty now. He turned to the bar where Isobel was glaring at him and Max was frowning.

“What was that?” Isobel snapped. “What did you do?”

“I…” Michael started to explain but quickly realized that there was nothing he could possibly say that wouldn’t result in Isobel hitting him and Max lecturing him on boundaries, respect and abuse of his powers.

“Oh, come on, we are not stupid, Michael,” Isobel added. “But I’m starting to think you _are_ ,”

“They were on a date,” Michael said as he sank down beside Isobel. “And I got jealous…”

“Michael, what did you say to him?” Max asked.

“It’s not so much what I said…” he paused; the guilt clear on his face. “More what I _did_.”

“Oh, please,” Isobel immediately feared the worst and buried her face in her hands.

“What did you do?” Max asked, withholding the glass of scotch he’d been about to hand him.

“I… succeeded in pushing Alex away for good, breaking his trust and making certain he’ll never love me again,” Michael whispered before burying his head in his arms upon the bar.

Isobel placed her hand on his back, trying to soothe him. Max slid the glass of scotch towards Michael. 

They both hoped he was exaggerating and being his melodramatic self but as they exchanged worried looks, they each thought of the pain they’d seen in Alex’s eyes as he’d left the bar and both knew Michael was telling the truth… They just hoped he was wrong and their brother would find happiness again one day.


End file.
